


My personal demon

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, M/M, Mystery, Priest Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: A story completely inspired by an amazing fanart that wouldn't leave my mind.https://78.media.tumblr.com/221f18bf37a03a4905a67e400d710f6d/tumblr_p5utcqk1qW1w15injo1_r1_1280.png





	My personal demon

 

 

Lately he felt bored, nothing was interesting, nothing could cheer him up, hell was hell, unchanging… the screams of the tortured souls no longer amusing. Legends said that demons can't go out and stand under the sun…a lie…but he was different and he loved being an exception.. Every demon needed a body to possess he was the only one who didn't. His body was the same from the day he became a demon, the only change was that he was stronger, faster and had abilities no ordinary demon possessed. 

Dressed only in a pair of jeans with red shirt he walked in the park, enjoying the sun, the sounds… they brought memories from his past…the ones he buried deep inside and locked behind his mind walls. He had responsibility now, he was the chosen, special…the one and only boyking. 

There was an old church in the park, reminded him of what he used to believe in…when he was younger and innocent… 

He went there and sat on a bench close to the church, the wind ruffled his hair as he closed his eyes and let his mind wander. 

Quickly he opened his eyes, memories of a man he called brother brought him pain, pain he haven't felt in a long time. 

They broke him, stole his innocence, turned him into the monster he was, but they couldn't control him. He made his own order and ruled the way he wanted. 

Suddenly his senses tingled, he noticed light shining and when he raised his head he saw a priest. 

When he blinked everything was back to normal, probably an illusion from the sun he thought. Out of curiosity he stared at the priest for a while. 

There was nothing out of the ordinary about the priest, but he couldn't stop himself. 

Without a warning the priest noticed him and looked him in the eyes. The boyking, the most powerful demon, ruler of hell was trapped by those deep blue eyes, hopeless, broken, and lonely. 

He broke the contact with more force than what he would normally use. 

The priest went to meet him a soft smile on his face as he stood in front of him. 

“ Did you come for the service Sir? “

He resisted the urge to laugh 

“ I don't think I'm allowed in Father. “

A confused look appeared on the priest’s face a look the boyking found adorable. 

“ No one can't forbid you to enter. Everyone is welcomed. “

“ You don't know what I've done. “

Surprisingly the priest smiles 

“ Everyone is a sinner and everyone can be redeemed.”

He smiles at the priest’s innocence. 

“ Not me father. You wouldn't want me entering your precious church. “

“ I'm father Castiel and if you give the church a chance it will save your soul. “

“ I believe that's too late. Have a nice day father. “

And he walked away. 

 

Castiel didn't know what was the thing with the stranger, but he felt like something was wrong with him, besides the sadness radiating from him. 

The next time he saw him, he was walking inside the church and got startled by a tall figure. 

“ Ohhh, you came. Welcome. “

Suddenly he noticed a shadow of horns around the person’s head, he blinked and it was gone. 

“ Thanks. I'm Sam. “ he said as he sat down on the floor, perfectly at ease. 

His eyes met Castiel and he felt trapped, something was different about Sam. He wasn't like everyone. 

“ So father.. You have an angel name. Quite fitting I believe. “

Castiel smiled , but froze when Sam rose up and went to stand in front of him. 

“ You're not like the others…probably you're as closest to angel as anyone can be…pity.. to ruin it. “

“ Is that a flirtation? “ he couldn't believe that someone would make a move on him, he was a priest. 

Sam' smirk looked absolutely sinful as he measured him from head to toe. 

“ Maybe… I don't wanna put you in a position to sin father. “

Castiel stepped back, suddenly feeling overwhelmed. 

“ I'm a priest Sam. But if you need to talk I'm here. “

Sam rolled his eyes, that's when Castiel saw that his eyes were hazel with a golden shine. 

_ Beautiful _

“ Talking does nothing to me. It just brings up bad memories. But I might come to listen. “

Then he simply walked away and left Castiel to stand confused. 

Sam’s visits became a regular thing, he would come, sit in the last row, lay back a bit and listen to Castiel's voice. After that he would either leave a red rose on the seat or he would go to Castiel and say something similar to 

_ Nice talk, father Castiel _

_ You have no idea how right you are _

_ If only you knew  _

Before he left the church. 

Castiel hated to admit it, but his dreams were haunted by Sam, he knew he shouldn't feel drawn to him, but there was something about him that was so tempting, inviting, so hauntingly beautiful that he couldn't stop thinking about him. 

One day, he was alone… Sam hadn't appeared in a while and he kinda missed him. 

Suddenly Sam walked in, his shoulder-length hair wet, his eyes tired the moment Castiel saw him he smiled. A blink was all it took for Castiel to freeze in the spot, he couldn't believe the sight in front of him. 

He blinked one more time, but it didn't change anything. Sam was standing, but he wasn't the Sam he knew, now he had horns, his eyes were yellow… he wasn't a human. 

Sam read his expression quite quickly and in an instant was in front of him. 

“ Relax father. It's still me.  “

Castiel barely found his voice to reply. 

“ You're not human… What are you? “

A sad expression appeared on Sam's face, but it was quickly replaced by a smirk as he bowed to him. 

“ I'm the ruler of hell also known as the boy king“

“ You're… a demon”

And before Castiel could start reciting an exorcism, Sam held his chin with one hand and spoke

“ Castiel… “ his eyes hypnotized him for a second then they turned back into the hazel ones they were. 

“ Let me go. “

“ Hear me out, please. “

Those words shocked Castiel, he couldn't imagine a demon let alone the king of hell to ask. Not really knowing why, he nodded. 

“ There something about you that shines brighter than anything I've seen for a while… “

“ Are going to kill me? “ surprisingly his voice didn't shake at all. 

“ Kill you? Why would I do that? “ 

Then he went closer, his breath ghosting over Castiel's lips, his voice gentle like a fluttering of wings. 

“ I saw you Castiel, lonely…desperate… thirsty for a home… your pure soul… a want to make the world a better place… All of the things I used to be… “

Castiel couldn't breathe, Sam's words echoed in his ears bringing a feeling of sympathy for him. 

“ I… let's help each other….”

He got so close his lips almost touched Castiel's, a look of pure fire in his eyes and as fast as it came it faded. 

“ Your choice Castiel…say my name when you want to talk. “

He stepped back and disappeared, the ghost of his lips still present as Castiel struggled to think properly, not being able to erase Sam's words and the fact that he might liked him. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
